


Fly High

by cotton_candy_sky



Series: The Nightmare Saga [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Fly High, the nightmare saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotton_candy_sky/pseuds/cotton_candy_sky
Summary: My first fanfiction! I'm going to keep writing this, but I finished my first scene and I really wanted to just share it. This is the first half of Fly high, part one, the beginning of their story.
Series: The Nightmare Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944568





	Fly High

Yoohyeon saw the spider in the jar and moved to it, grabbing the magnifying glass from the table. She didn’t even know what she was doing. Her brain was foggy as she walked. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. She felt the pull of the spider on her. She hated that spider. She wanted it gone. Yoohyeon quite nearly walked into JiU, kneeling by the jar.   
“Oh! Hi Yoohyeon,” JiU said sweetly, glancing up at her. Yoohyeon stared dreamily off into the distance. “Check out this giant spider I found outside,” Yoohyeon shivered a little at the mention of the spider.  
“Cool,” Yoohyeon said, her mind elsewhere.   
“Are you okay?” JiU said, noticing Yoohyeon’s strange behavior.   
“What? Yeah,” Yoohyeon frowned.  
“You’re acting a bit weird.”  
“Huh?” Yoohyeon blinked a few times, surprised. Her head began to clear, and she felt the weight of the magnifying glass in her hand. Why had she picked it up? JiU looked concerned. “I was just- daydreaming, I guess.” She shrugged the weird dream state off. JiU raised an eyebrow.   
“C’mon, let’s go find the others, it’s starting to get dark outside.” Yoohyeon reached her hand out to pull JiU up. JiU took it, and the two girls began to walk towards the door. As they traveled upstairs to the room the girls hung out in, room 808, Yoohyeon relaxed a bit. Whatever that was, it was over now.   
“Hey guys!” Gahyeon bounded towards them. It was amazing the amount of energy she had. Handong was perched elegantly on a nearby chair, Dami was reading, while SuA and Siyeon chattered loudly.   
“Hey,” JiU said, a smile filling her face. JiU and Gahyeon moved towards Handong together and talked lightly. JiU watched Yoohyeon out of the corner of her eye as the girl walked over to sit by Dami. Dami looked up.  
“Why are you holding a magnifying glass?” Dami asked. JiU listened, all of her focus on her current conversation gone.  
“Oh! I.. didn’t even realize. I’ll go put it away.” With that, Yoohyeon walked out the door as quickly as she could. JiU squinted after her but soon after shrugged and went back to the conversation.   
“What should we do about dinner? I’m hungry,” Gahyeon complained.   
“You’re always hungry,” Handong smiled, joking.  
“I don’t know, I’m kind of hungry too,” JiU smiled, plopping herself on the floor. They talked for a few minutes, before Yoohyeon came back.   
“Yoohyeon! Why’d it take you so long?!” SuA practically shouted. Dami, who was seated next to her, winced from the volume of her voice. Yoohyeon’s eyes were wide. She shrugged. As the girls turned back to their conversations, JiU turned to Yoohyeon and grabbed her hand, causing Yoohyeon to jump.  
“Are you okay?” JiU asked. Yoohyeon just nodded.

Before the sun had risen, Gahyeon was asleep. It wasn’t a normal sleep either. She had been sleepwalking, and wouldn’t wake up. They realized this when she sleepwalked into Siyeon and Dami’s room.   
“Gahyeon?” Dami mumbled sleepily as the girl approached. “It’s the middle of the night,” She shivered involuntarily. “Gahyeon?” Gahyeon didn’t respond, but kept moving closer. She squinted in the dark. Reaching over, she turned on the lamp, and blinked in the sudden bright light. Gahyeon lunged forward, her eyes open but not seeing. “Gahyeon?” Dami’s voice got louder, a bit more frantic. “You’re freaking me out,” Dami noticed that Gahyeon hadn’t blinked this whole time. Something was very wrong. Gahyeon moved to Siyeon and placed her hand over Siyeon’s eyes. Siyeon began to thrash about in her sleep, before stilling in the bed. Then, her eyes flew open and she turned and lunged towards Dami.  
Dami screamed. Dami darted out of the way. She turned and ran, ran to wake up the others. She barely made it into the next room over and flicked the switch, turning on the lights. She leaned on the door to keep Gahyeon, and now Siyeon, out.  
“Wha-?” Yoohyeon blinked in the light. Dami nodded towards the still sleeping JiU.   
“Wake her up,” Dami was breathing hard, despite having not run far. Yoohyeon frowned, but moved towards the other twin bed and shook JiU awake because of the intensity of Dami’s voice. JiU groaned, sitting up slowly.   
“What’s going on?” Yoohyeon asked, nervous from Dami’s intensity.  
“Something’s wrong. With Gahyeon.. and now with Siyeon. Gahyeon did something to her and now they’re both in like a trance or something… I don’t know. We have to warn the SuA and HanDong,” It all came pouring out of her. JiU and Yoohyeon glanced at each other.  
“Are you sure it wasn’t just a dream..?” JiU yawned in the middle of her sentence. There was a scream from the other room. JiU’s eyes flew open. “This is a dream. I’m still dreaming.” Yoohyeon grabbed JiU’s arm and pulled her out of bed.   
“We have to stick together. C’mon” Yoohyeon said. Yooheon, Dami and JiU all ran across the hallway into the final room that they were occupying to find SuA cornered by Gahyeon and Handong. Handong lunged and SuA ducked, crawling through her legs, JiU stepped up to help by pulling her through and then up. The four girls ran out the door and into the last safe room for them: room 808.


End file.
